


Stan-O-War II

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Finale compliant, Implied Smut, Let the old twins be happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream of having their boat has finally come true at long last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan-O-War II

The moon was barely a sliver less than full on the night of Stanley’s and Stanford’s departure from Gravity Falls; the farewell party had been held at the newly renovated Mystery Shack- a fitting ending and starting point Stanley had thought when he stood on the porch earlier that evening for the last time as ‘owner’ of the tourist trap, his eight ball cane in hand. Now, standing there once more on the porch Stanley stood as just regular ol’ Stanley Pines- former owner; exhaling the puff of smoke he had inhaled, allowing the taste from the cigar to sit upon his tongue he waited for Stanford to bring out their luggage, taking a moment to realize just how odd it felt to see out of both his eyes and not have the support of his cane. That chapter of his life was finally over.

How long had he waited for this?

Waited for the time that he and Stanford could finally be together- to finally live their life out on the open seas; of course Stanford claimed it was to explore new phenomena’s, but Stanley also knew just how much his twin wanted them to be together. It made Stanley’s cold heart warm just a little more at the thought. Puffing on the half burnt out cigar the younger of the Stan twins’ sighed, rubbing uselessly at the tears that prickled and blurred his vision, just barely able to keep them in check; how did summer go by so fast?

“You ready to head out Stanley?” A warm, six fingered hand reached up to stroke away one of Stanley’s tears, a pair of lips brushing against his brow, “please don’t cry Stanley, this is what you wanted- this is what we wanted, is it not? To travel the world, sail the open seas and find treasure?” Work calloused fingers trailed down Stanley’s cheek slowly, the lips pressing a kiss to his reddened, bulbous nose. “We’ll return next winter to check on Soos and the Shack; you know Mabel won’t let a week go by without sending us a letter. So please Stanley, no tears. This isn’t goodbye.”

“Sure going to miss the old girl,” Stanley forced out a chuckle to appease the other, a strained smile stretched out on his lips, “I scammed a lot of people here, all in hopes of raising money to go back home…ha, sounds kind of stupid now that I look back on it.” Stubbing out the cigar on the railing of the porch Stanley took the handle of the blue suitcase, offering a nod of gratitude to Stanford. “You think we packed enough?”

“We can always pick things up as we need them,” Stanford reminded, his own suitcase in hand; from the surrounding woods an owl hooted in the night, a gentle breeze began to rustle the branches as the two twins walked from the porch to the car- as if to say goodbye. 

 

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel Stanford couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement and nervousness wash over him; the journey to their new life had officially started three hours ago, with another few to go before they hit the western shore line. With the radio on for background noise Stanford spent most of the ride in silence, occasionally smiling to himself whenever Stanley murmured in his sleep- Stanford briefly wondered if Stanley was dreaming; a part of him, a small part that refused to be silenced, wondered if maybe, just maybe, Stanley was dreaming of him.

“Almost there,” Stanford murmured to the sleeping form of his twin in the passenger seat, the exit ramp stretching out before them, “we’re going to do it all, just like we planned, I’m never letting you go Stanley…” Chewing on the inside of his bottom lip Stanford added almost silently, “Please don’t ever leave me again.”

The jazz that came from the radio was nearly static by then, the car too silent for Stanford’s taste; without meaning to Stanford began to talk, telling the sleeping body of his twin all his hopes and dreams for the future, occasionally laughing whenever the silence became too much. By the time they had driven through the last toll Stanley had begun to stir, heavy lidded eyes blinking owlishly as Stanley took in their surroundings, softly chastising Stanford for letting him sleep so long.

“You need to pull over? I can drive.” Stanley offered, checking the time on the dashboard- it was well past three in the morning and as much as Stanley wanted to lean back and fall back asleep, he could tell that Stanford was becoming tired, most likely forcing himself to stay awake for Stanley’s own safety. “Pull over; I gotta take a piss anyways.”

“Must you say it that way?” Rolling his eyes Stanford drove on, switching lanes once he found the dark blue sign for the ‘Rest Area Ahead’; despite his annoyance at having to pull over Stanford couldn’t deny he needed to stretch his legs- and the thought of vending machines offering coffee and other delights was enough to even make him grab his wallet from the cup holder, offering to buy Stanley a snack.

“Anything that doesn’t have nougat.” Stanley tossed over his shoulder, letting the car door slam, already briskly walking to the dimly lit ‘Welcome’ center in search of the restrooms. 

Shaking his head Stanford chuckled, walking leisurely towards the center, his knees and heels aching from driving- he would have to take Stanley up on his offer, the thought of getting some possible shut eye too tempting to pass up. The hum of the vending machines echoed loudly in the small, dimly lit tourist center- the flickering of the lights outside being heard amongst the noise of cooling fans and water dripping- without much thought Stanford took out a crisp bill, punching in the selection for a cola, deciding from the looks of the coffee dispenser that caffeinated sugar would be much safer than what would come from the moldy nozzle. Eyeing the various treats Stanford’s eyes caught the sight of a plastic red and orange bag; just above the gums and mints- Toffee peanuts- surely Stanley still loved Toffee peanuts. Punching in the number along with the letter Stanford waited for the sound of the package dropping before getting himself a package of pretzels, the sensation of cold, wet fingers on the back of his neck forcing him to stand ram rod straight in a jump of fear.

“Guess who didn’t wash their hands,” Stanley teased, laughing at his twins’ growl, his tongue darting out playfully, “Oh come now, I’m joking Sixer.”

“You’re still a brat.” Stanford snapped, handing the bag of peanuts to Stanley, tucking his own bag of pretzels in the crook of his arm as he took the bottle of cola; seeing the look on Stanley’s face he stopped; “Is something wrong?”

“Haven’t had toffee peanuts in years.” Stanley shrugged, still holding the bag in his hands; much like one would hold something delicate, “Not since High School.”

“You can have my pretzels instead if you-”

“No!” Stanley’s cheeks colored, opening the bag of peanuts sloppily, “I mean, no, thanks Sixer, but I’m good. Thank you for the peanuts.” In a softer tone Stanley asked, “Maybe we can share them? Like we used to?”

“Of course Stanley,” Stanford nodded, reaching out to grab one, “just like we used to.”

 

The sun was well above the horizon by the time Stanford had the ‘Stan-O-War II’ ready for sailing; after countless runs to the various stores the small ocean front city offered Stanford finally deemed loudly that the boat was ready, his eyes watering as he gazed down at the well-worn picture in his hands- promising the two boys in the picture that their dreams were finally coming true. Stuffing the picture back into the inner lining of his trench coat Stanford held out his hand for Stanley to take, smiling despite himself at the way his twin moved to brush away his tears. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” Stanley confessed, stepping aboard the boat- their boat carefully, the gentle rocking of the waves forcing him to hold onto the railing- a gull screeching over-head. “Perfect day for heading out, huh?”

“Couldn’t ask for a more perfect one,” Stanford agreed, leading Stanley across the deck- holding onto his twins’ arm to steady him, Stanley would never admit it, but his legs were not what they used to be. “Let me show you the cabin, I think you’ll like how I had it set up.”

Heading down under the deck Stanford’s smile grew- he could already hear Stanley’s caught breath, knowing the other must have been taken aback by the decor. It had taken countless months to find all the posters and Knick knacks they had originally had growing up- but Stanford found them, including the 1975 calendar of land marks Stanley had originally picked out for their first boat together. Despite the cabin being on the smaller side it did possess a fairly good sized bed tucked away in the furthest corner with a card table and two folding chairs- an old styled ‘ice box’ filling the cabin with a soft hum. 

“Do you like it?” Stanford asked softly, setting the luggage down on the fold out table, noticing the way Stanley continued to look about the room before sitting on the edge of the bed, a tear dripping down his left cheek. “Stanley?” Stepping towards the bed Stanford moved to kneel in between his twins’ legs, his hands reaching upwards to cradle Stanley’s cheeks, thumbs quick to wipe away the tears that began to fall. “I’m sorry Stanley- I honestly didn’t mean to upset you!”

“Y-you didn’t,” Stanley’s voice quivered, his hands holding onto Stanford’s shoulders, “everything- you made everything just like we planned…and what have I done to help? Nothing…”

“Stanley, don’t say that,” Stanford gently hushed, brushing yet another tear away that dripped down the curve of Stanley’s nose, “You’re here, with me, aren’t you?”

Stanley nodded weakly.

“And that’s all I want; for you and I to be together. I wanted everything to be how it should- I filled this ship with everything I remember we wanted. But it wouldn’t be complete without you.” Pulling out the well loved picture Stanford placed it by Stanley’s left thigh. “High six?”

“High six…” Stanley sniffled, his thick arms wrapping around his twin, pulling Stanford close for him to nuzzle the tip of his nose against Stanford’s , a shaky breath escaping him. “Going to travel the world, you and L.”

“Going to find lost treasure and mysteries that lurk beneath the deep.”

Stanley only chuckled, holding onto Stanford tighter, never remarking on the tears that he felt wetting the front of his shirt.

 

Laying up above the deck Stanley, for the first time in a long time since reconnecting with his twin, finally felt at true peace; laying back Stanley rested his cheek against the curve of Stanford’s chest, an eye open as he gazed upon the stars, each a blurry spec in the endless heavens thanks to his glasses being off for comfort- listening to Stanford pointing out each constellations, explaining the different ones he had seen in his travels through the multi-verse. Nodding Stanley murmured softly to show his interest, fingers rubbing against the soft crimson sweater that his twin continued to wear despite the humid weather. 

“Tell me Stanley, what was the first thing you wanted to do once we got on the boat? When we were growing up. Did you ever think of where you wanted to go first?” Stanford asked after growing quiet, the gentle kneading against his chest lulling him to a sleep like state- the gentle rocking from the waves doing not a thing to help. 

“I don’t know… to be honest.” Stanley shrugged, taking a moment to think, “I guess I just wanted to be where ever you were. But you know,” Stanley’s words took a playful tone, “being a teenager I sort of pictured quite a lot of things happening on the boat. Don’t they say the Captain always has a thing for the first mate?”

“And who says you get to be Captain?” Stanford questioned, arching a brow curiously.

“Because, it’s the ‘Stan- O- War, and my name starts with Stan.”

“Mine does too, you brat.” Stanford chided, flicking at Stanley’s earlobe, laughing at the way Stanley yelped in surprise, “Though, I suppose if that’s the case, it goes both ways, my dear Captain.”

“We never did christen the boat,” Stanley pointed out, hooking a leg over Stanford’s as he rolled himself to lay on top of his twin- chest to chest with their legs entangled. “I’m sure there’s something else we can do to bring us good look.”

Grunting from the added weight on his chest Stanford arched a brow in question, his heart skipping a beat when Stanley’s lips pressed down against his own, a hot and wet tongue working past his lips. With a groan Stanford opened his mouth for Stanley’s tongue to slide in, the taste of rum and butterscotch still on Stanley’s tongue from their earlier meal- the underlining natural flavor of Stanley making it all the sweeter. Moving his hands Stanford rested them on his twins’ thick waist, kissing back as much as he could, his tongue rolling and pressing alongside Stanley’s until he was coaxed in slipping his tongue into Stanley’s mouth. Saliva dribble from the corner of Stanford’s mouth, a slow stirring in his groin quickly becoming an erected tent when Stanley decided to rock against him, his hands gripping onto Stanford’s sweater. Pushing up Stanford re-positioned them, pulling back with a pant to catch his own breath, however he couldn’t deny the genuine smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. 

“You know, we never did christen those new sheets.” He tossed out, his six fingered hands kneading at Stanley’s backside. “What do you say Captain? We haven’t left the coast; if we hurry we can make up for lost time.”

“Lost time…” Stanley looked saddened at those words, his smile drooping, his cheeks a little less rose tinged; however his smile quickly came back ten-fold, his eyes darkening at the prospect of what those words held. “You better fuck me till I can’t move- don’t want to piss of the god of the sea, now doe we?”

“If you mean Poseidon than I highly doubt you know what you’re talking abou-” Stanley’s tongue pushing into his mouth was enough to quiet the older twin, Stanford’s eyes narrowing in faux annoyance before he allowed himself to melt back into the sloppy battle of tongues, pulling back with a husky whisper.

“Well, we better get started, my dear Captain Stanley.”


End file.
